


Monsters | M.YGxBTS Supernatural AU

by SugarSweetStories



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Ghosts, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Murder, Vampires, Warlock Kim Namjoon | RM, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetStories/pseuds/SugarSweetStories
Summary: Most believe that the supernatural is a myth. But hidden in plain sight are the Downworlders, attempting to stay alive while hiding from the Demons that prowl around. What will happen when 7 random men get thrown into a whole new side of the world they thought they knew?[This book is heavily inspired by the Shadowhunter/Mortal Instruments universe so there will be similarities, but I add my own twist to it]
Kudos: 1





	1. The Forest of Wolves

~Seokjin's POV~

"Kim Seokjin?" I looked up from the book I borrowed from the library "Yes?" I asked, folding a corner down and closing the book _The wind in the willows, it's a good book, it's an old English book about animals that live like humans in the old days of England. It's translated into Korean obviously but it's very interesting_ "Come with me" I looked at the others who shrugged and I glanced at the full moon in the window, before I walked after the guard "Where are we going?" I asked, walking at a brisk pace to keep up with him "you'll find out" he pushed a door open and he pushed me inside before locking it.

Looking around I seemed to be in a type of indoor forest? I spotted a small brown rabbit hopping into a bush and I tilted my head "What is this..?" Suddenly a speaker crackled in the corner of the room and I jumped "Welcome Kim Seokjin, this is today's test for you," _test? What kind of test?_ "Your mission is to capture all the animals in the room and put them in the large pen to your left. There are 4 rabbits, 3 deer and 2 squirrels" _[and a partridge in a pear tree~ I'm sorry] okay, 2 things. Do you know how hard rabbits are to catch?!? Especially when they are scared?!? and am I expected to climb the freaking tree after the squirrels?!?_ "You have 10 minutes, starting...now"

A loud beep sounded out and I quickly dashed around, looking for the deer _they'll be the easiest targets_ I ran smack into a tree and I groaned, rubbing my nose "oww.." I heard a scuffle next to me and I saw one of the squirrels run up the tree. I sighed and I shook my head, jumping up to climb the tree. Thankfully I was always an able person and I managed to make my way up to the squirrel "Hello there...Shhh...I won't hurt you...I just want to take you down the tree and put you in a pen, please don't hate me, I have two of you to wrangle" 

I held out my hand slowly and the squirrel hopped onto my hand. I looked shocked but I slowly descended down the tree and I stepped towards the pen, resting my hand down when I got there, letting the squirrel hop off and run around "Thanks a lot Mr squirrel, I'll give you lots of nuts when I come back, and no, not that kind of nuts brain, what is wrong with you?!" I slapped myself lightly and I walked back into the forest _one thing down..8 to go, and probably 30 seconds left in my timer_

I ran to find the deer and I tripped over a rabbit, and I grabbed the fur at the back of it's next and I picked it up, quickly calming it "Shh..." I quickly ran over to the pen and I dropped the rabbit down, letting it run away from me "another one down.." I jumped when the speakers crackled to life and it rang out "3 minutes left" My eyes widened slightly and I took off, looking for another animal. I suddenly stayed very still and one of the deer came up to me and I slowly lead her back to the pen. When we got there I lifted her up and I put her inside, leaving her standing there. 

I noticed another one further away and I tried the same tactic again, letting her come up to me curiously and I lifted her and put her with the other one "One more deer. Let's do this!" I sped off, going to the other side of the large hall. I felt something step on my foot and I looked down to see a rabbit circling me. I quickly picked it up and I carried it back to the pen, sighing gratefully "I'm just gonna sit here, I'm not going after 4 more of you right now" I sat down and I leant against the pen fence, shutting my eyes. 

Suddenly everything went black as if the power went out and I opened my eyes "Huh? H..Hello?" The speaker crackled to life and said "Time's up Mr Kim" A growl echoed around the hall and I gulped, glancing around even though I couldn't see my hand in front of my face "Wh-who's there?" I held my hands out in front of me protectively but they did nothing when I got knocked onto my chest and I felt something really heavy jump onto my back, knocking me to the ground winded. It kept on growling and it suddenly let out an ear piercing howl, before I felt something bite into my shoulder, the huge teeth ripping the skin like tissue paper.

I screamed in pain and I writhed, trying to get away from whoever was biting me. I pulled myself to my feet and I spun around in a circle, trying to get the animal off my back. The animal tightened its jaw and it wouldn't let go. I fell to the floor exhausted and I cringed, putting my hand to my shoulder and feeling what felt like wolf's snout. I whimpered softly as I felt the adrenaline flow through my body and I let out another scream as the wolf unhooked his jaw, letting the blood flow down my back and arm freely. 

I put my hand to it again and I cringed, feeling the warm blood. My eyes were drooping but I tried to stay awake _I have to get out of here, I can't fall asleep, I can't fall...asleep..._ after attempting to crawl over to the door my body just gave up and I fell onto my back, the pain from my shoulder fading as my heart pumped poisoned blood around my body, and the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was a single howl, from what seemed like miles away. 


	2. The Maze Of Mirrors

~Yoongi's POV~

I gulped as I heard screams from far away, and the others looked at each other, gulping too. The door opened and the same guard from earlier stepped out, this time calling my name "Min Yoongi?" I paled and I stood up, walking over to him. Namjoon, since he was the bed closest to the door, looked at me sadly "Good luck hyung" I gave him a fake smile and the guard walked down the hallway so quickly I had to nearly run to keep up with him. We passed by a door with a bright light shining through it, and I could see a body on the floor. From only the broad shoulders I could tell it was Seokjin-hyung and I felt my throat sour, seeing the blood trickling down his shirt "Hyung!!" I was pulled past the door before I could do anything and I was taken down a corner before I was pushed into a room with the door locked behind me.

It was pitch black until the lights were turned on as I entered, illuminating the mirrors all around me. I looked around at all the mirrors and I jumped when the speaker above the door crackled to life "Welcome Mr. Min, this is today's test for you," I frowned, looking at the speaker _Test? They haven't done a single test on us since we got taken here, what are they talking about, they are saying as if it's a daily thing_ _. "_ Your mission is to find the end of this mirror maze. Please try not to break any of the mirrors, or you'll have to deal with the cuts. You have 10 minutes, starting....now" A beep rang out and I sighed, walking forward until I bonked my nose into a mirror. I turned to my right and I held my hands out, cringing at how stupid I looked in all my reflections. I managed to make a few turns and I sighed, hearing a beep and a "7 minutes left"

I walked briskly in random directions, hoping it would lead me somewhere. I smiled when I reached the middle and I walked down the opposite path of mirrors. I shrieked when I slipped and I smashed my head into a mirror, causing it to smash and shower shards of glass all over my face. I quickly covered my face with my arm and I yelped out in pain as I felt the shards dig in, making warm blood drip onto my neck. I sat up and I touched one of the shards before I yelped again "Ah...fuck...I'm such an idiot, now I have to deal with this goodness knows how long" I stepped past the broken glass and I walked for a couple more minutes before I reached a dead end. There was another speaker and as I looked up at it, it said "3 minutes left." I turned around and I attempted to find my way back to at least not a dead end. I walked for a little while longer till I heard a "1 minute left." echo through the maze.I ran as fast as I could to see if I could reach the exit but I reached another dead end, making me moan and slid down the wall onto my knees.

Suddenly the lights turned off, making me gasp and I heard mirrors getting smashed in the distance "Time's Up Mr. Min" I gulped as I heard the smashing getting closer and I held my breath, hearing someone walk in front of me. Suddenly someone laughed bitterly and I was pulled up to my feet by a hand gripping my neck, making me struggle as the person lifted me off my feet. I was slammed against the wall and I felt the person grab me again, only this time they were grabbing my shoulders. They pinned me to the wall and they turned my head to the side, leaving my neck exposed. I heard someone lick their lips and I whimpered softly, shutting my eyes even though it was still pitch black.

Suddenly two fangs were driven into my neck, making me scream in pain. I heard someone moan in pleasure and I wriggled in pain but whoever was pinning me must've had some strong muscles, I couldn't move an inch. I felt the blood getting sucked out of my neck and my brain started shutting down, making me a little light-headed as some drops of blood trickled down my neck. I started seeing white dots fill my vision and I groaned, trying to kick the attacker away. They 'drank' my blood for another few minutes while I felt myself getting weaker and weaker and they dropped me to the floor, making me scream again as the shards in my arm dug in even more and the pain from my neck increasing.

Suddenly I got pulled onto my knees, making me cringe since my legs had gone numb. I heard a 'rip' that sounded like skin and I heard something drip on the floor "Drink" my mouth was forced against what smelt like blood and I pursed my lips, shaking my head. I got smacked around the head and I felt the attacker hold my nose, making me open my mouth to breathe "Drink it, pathetic human" I felt the blood drip into my mouth and I licked the blood, gagging almost immediately. I got forced to drink more and I reluctantly followed my orders just don't kill me, please "My job is done" I heard a 'swish' and I fell to my side, starting to sob softly.

I tried to push myself to my feet but my arms just slid out from under me. I rolled onto my back and I slowly put my hand to my neck, frowning when I felt two holes _was that a vampire? Why did he make me drink his blood too? Am I gonna be okay??_ With that question circling my brain I slowly shut my eyes, falling unconscious. If I had had my hand pressed against my heart I would feel the beats slow down, and a few minutes later, eventually stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hi lol. I didn't put an a/n last time cause I didn't want to break the flow. What do you think of the book so far? I hope it's okay :) anyway, comment your opinions, give kudos if you liked and I'll see you next time! 안녕!]


	3. The Trailer of Dolls

~Hoseok's POV~

My throat turned sour and I let out a small whimper as I heard the pain-filled screams from Yoongi-hyung "I-it'll be my turn next" I pulled my knees into my chest and the others all looked up at me sadly "You'll be fine hyung, you're strong. You'll get through whatever they put you through, we all believe in you!" Jimin spoke up in an attempt to cheer me up. I smiled weakly at him and I sighed "Thanks for the false hope Jiminie..." I climbed down from the top of my bunk bed and I sat down on Seokjin-hyung's bed "Y...You think he's...dead...?" Namjoon asked from next to me. Jungkook gasped and we all turned to look at him "Like...those sounded painful. Do you think either of them will get back alive?" I was shocked at how freely he was talking about death and I shivered "They'll be fine. They can get through it." I said, trying to avoid the subject.

The door opened and I felt the colour drain from my face "Jung Hoseok, come with me" I stood up and I hurried over to the guard "Good luck hyung, you'll be fine" I smiled weakly at Taehyung and the door shut. I was lead down a hallway and I gulped, smelling blood when someone opened a door to what seemed to be a room full of broken mirrors. I followed the guard into a hall with an old train trailer in the middle and I stepped into the trailer, cringing when the door was locked behind me.

Looking around it was like an old antique toy shop, there were dolls, puppets and all sorts of creepy toys, making me shiver. A speaker crackled to life from behind a Pinnochio puppet and I stared at it "Welcome Jung Hoseok. This is today's test for you," _test? oh, I'm bad with tests. Especially math, please don't make me do math_ "Your mission is to find what you think is the most interesting item in this trailer. You shall then put it in the small pen to your right. We shall determine whether it is the most interesting item in our opinions. You have 10 minutes, starting...now"

A loud beep echoed down the trailer and I walked down the small gap in between the walls _it's so thin, I'm so glad I'm not claustrophobic. I'm not but I still feel kinda trapped, like am I ever gonna get out of here?_ I bumped into a wall and I screamed when a bride doll fell on me. It rolled onto the floor and I examined her. She had a grey-white dress on with some flowers, she was porcelain and she had brown hair tied behind a veil. I shivered and continued walking _she was staring into my soul, they all are staring into my soul_ I noticed a ballerina doll in the corner with a windup handle down by her feet. I walked over to her and I slowly examined her small wooden frame. I slowly wound the tiny wind-up handle and she started spinning. 

Her tiny mouth, no bigger than a pea, opened and a soft voice rang out, echoing down the hall, "I was once a fair girl who was turned into a doll, here is my song. I was once a good girl who had a perfect life, But one lone man threw it into strife, I was in love, it was clear to see, But we didn't seem to be. He laughed and told me to dance, and I was caught in a trance, I was happy and gay, then he took it all away. With a wave of his wand, he froze time, He took away what once was mine. So listen to me, hear my song. Remember the fair girl, who got turned into a doll" She slowly stopped spinning and my mouth fell open in shock _was this real? it's still incredibly creepy, real or not. She seems pretty interesting, I'll take her to the end thing_ I picked her up and I slowly walked back to where I started, by the door. I gently placed the small ballerina in the pen and suddenly the lights went out, plunging the trailer into darkness.

I whimpered and I pressed myself against the wall _ain't no zombies coming up behind me!_ Someone suddenly grabbed my arm and I screamed. They pulled me away against my will but I didn't fight, because I am a wimp. I was pushed to the ground and I heard another door lock. I was lying on some kind of padded ground, and suddenly the light turned on. The room was completely white, there was a door with a small window like they have in prison, and there were these chutes in the wall. I sat up and looked around, curious. There was a clock ticking behind me and I turned to see it hit the hour. The chutes opened and loads of orange and white pills spewed out, spilling all other the floor.

There was a voice behind the door saying 'Take one. Take one.' I picked one up and I swallowed it, cringing at the strange taste. I blinked for a second and my vision went dark before the room suddenly turned blue, green and red. There were these paint stripes all over the wall and it was shaped in such a way if I stood beneath them and I held my arms out I looked like I was attached to a string, like a puppet. I stood up and looked around, shocked. I put my hands against the paint and my hands turned green, orange streaking down the middle. Strings started growing around my hand, tying around my fingers, as if they were controlling me.

I started tugging at the cushioned wall, attempting to pull it down. Feathers flew everywhere as I flailed my arms and paint splashed all over me. I threw myself against the wall "Help! Someone help me!" I scream as I kicked and punched the wall. My head throbbed so much and I felt my heart go 100 miles per minute. I felt cramps in my stomach and I looked up, cringing at the immense pain. I looked at the door, seeing it still covered in paint. I saw a flash of a mirror, with what looked like me. 'I' was on my knees, and I had a string tied around my neck, and strings also tied around my fingers and ankles, all leading to a wooden beam above my head. I looked like I was one of the puppets I had seen only 10 minutes ago in the trailer. My body jolted a few times, and I blacked out, falling to the ground with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter was incredibly fun to write, especially the last bit. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Literally nobody is reading this book but I've had this plot for AGES and I am so happy to finally write it. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so comment your opinions, give kudos if you liked and I'll see you next time! 안녕!]


	4. The Library Of Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [these titles will get better. I hope lol]

~Namjoon's POV~

"Oh my god, Seokjin-hyung!" His body was dropped on the ground and we all rushed to his side "Oh...ugh...m...my head...my shoulder..." He pushed himself to his feet and I gulped, seeing the huge bite on his right shoulder "What happened?!" He went to sit on his bed and he shrieked, touching the bedframe "Oww!" He sighed and stood up "It burns to touch the bedframe. I'm putting my mattress on the floor" He pulled his mattress to the floor and I looked out the one lone window, frowning to see it was nearly '1 am' 

"Hyung, what happened to you??" He sighed and he lied down on the mattress "Well they made me do this test, and I had to rescue animals from a forest. Then the power went out cause I failed and something bit my shoulder, it felt like a wolf. I passed out and I woke up here" He sighed and I gulped "Yoongi hyung left, and Hoseok hyung...What if they fail too?" I looked at the others who had grown deathly pale and the ground came up to meet me "Hyung!!" Jimin ran to my side and I gulped again "W-what if I fail too...? Oh god, what if Yoongi-hyung is dead?" I sat up and Seokjin-hyung smiled sadly at me "I don't think he's dead...and you'll succeed Joon, don't worry. You're smart, you'll get through it" I nodded slowly and Jimin helped me to my feet

Suddenly the door opened again and the same guard from earlier poked his head in "Kim Namjoon, follow me" I took a deep breath and I walked quickly towards them "So, hyung, how did you tell it was a wolf?" Jungkook asked as I was leaving "Where are we going?" I asked, hurrying to keep up with the guard. He didn't respond and I sighed, not asking any more questions. Suddenly he opened the door to the library and I walked inside _I had visited here many times during the day when they let us roam around. It's nice in here, it has a peaceful atmosphere. Now it's a tense one_ The door locked behind me and I gulped, looking up at the bookcases that reached up to the ceiling

"Welcome, Mr Kim, to today's test" I looked behind me to see a speaker and I frowned _test? did the others have a test? I guess...let's hope I don't fail_ "You have to find a book. It's called 'The History of Downworlders. It's up near the ceiling, so don't bother searching down by the ground. You have 10 minutes, starting..now" A beep rang out and I looked up at the huge bookshelves, sighing _there are so many books..._ I walked up to one of the ladders and I climbed up it, gulping as I got higher and higher. I reached the top and I leaned out slowly, reaching for the 'T' section "Times Of Lost Relics..nope...The History Of Magic? okay then" I sighed and I slowly made my way down the ladder again 

"5 Minutes left" The speaker said, making me gasp "That was so quick...that was not 5 minutes" I jumped onto the ground and I looked around for somewhere else to look for the book "Hmm...Maybe the supernatural section?" I walked over to the other side of the room, climbing up the ladder "T..T...T...The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy...oh, found it!" The speaker called out "1 minute left." I gasped and I leaned over to the book, pulling it out of the shelf. It was wedged in there and I frowned "come on...!" It fell to the ground and I watched with a frown as it fell and landed on top of a smaller bookcase "oh fuck..." I cringed and I quickly slid down the ladder to the ground. I sighed, seeing the book out of reach even for me, a giant. 

A loud beep rang out along with a "Times up Mr Kim" and the lights cut off, making me yelp "H..Hello?" I looked around before I was suddenly grabbed and I struggled to get away "Don't struggle or it will be worse" one of the people said, making me immediately stop struggling. They pulled me through the blackness before I was pushed into a chair and I felt something get tied around my wrists and ankles "I finished the test though, why are you acting like I failed?" I got no response and the lights turned on to see a kind of doctors office, with all kind of drugs in the cabinets on the wall. I looked down at my chair and I frowned, realising there were ropes around my wrist and ankles.

I struggled to budge the ropes and I felt a presence behind me, watching my every move. I gulped and I heard slow, heavy footsteps walk to my right. I turned to the right to see a masked doctor in all white holding a syringe and I felt the colour drain from my face. The liquid inside the syringe was almost pulsing, it was a disgusting brown and it looked like it was alive "What the hell is that?!" I recoiled away from the doctor and he stepped closer "No, leave me alone!" I struggled to move the chair away from him and he stepped even closer, right next to me now. 

He grabbed my right arm and I felt the small prick of the needle, making me cringe in pain. The strange liquid burned my veins and I felt it moving around my body, almost poisoning me, one organ at a time. My heart was racing which didn't help the burning and I heard the doctor leave the room, presumably behind me because I couldn't see him. The poisoned blood ran up to my brain and my vision filled with black dots. I let out a groan of pain as my brain seemed to slow down, along with my heart. I clenched my hands into fists and I shut my eyes _it burns so much...it's like pure fire flowing through my veins..._ After a few minutes of torture, my head slumped forward, my chin digging into my chest and I blacked out promptly, the image of a strange type of dog burned into my brain for some strange reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gosh this chapter was bad. I'm sorry. The next two chapters won't have any tests btw cause I don't know plots so yeah...Comment your opinions, give kudos if you liked and I'll see you next time! 안녕!]


	5. 'The Full Moon's Beautiful Tonight'

~Jimin's POV~

Seokjin hyung's eyes fell shut as his breathing evened out "Oh...he fell asleep..." I sighed softly and Taehyung looked at me "It might be your test next Jimin..." I nodded slowly and I lied back on my bed "Oh my god hyung!!!" The door opened and Jungkook jumped to his feet. Yoongi-hyung got shoved to the floor and his underarms were covered in cuts and slashes and there was a small cut on his neck "H..hyung...?" Jungkook knelt down next to him and he moaned softly "Ugh..." Jungkook's eyes lit up when he heard him and he lifted him up off the ground, placing him on his mattress "What happened to you hyung...?" Jungkook asked as he sat next to his hyung

"All...All I remember was Mirrors...and blood...I thought I died? I must've just passed out..." He coughed into his hand and Jungkook gently traced the scars on his underarm "I..I broke a mirror...it was either my arms or my face..." Seokjin suddenly woke up and he stared out the window at the full moon "Hyung? what's up?" He didn't respond and I saw something flicker in his eyes. I shrugged and turned away, brushing my hair back "Are you not going to have a test Jimin?" Yoongi asked, looking at me. I shrugged and Taehyung walked over to me, sitting down next to me.

I glanced at Yoongi-hyung and he was extremely pale, he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, even though I saw him eat yesterday "Are you okay Yoongi-hyung?" I asked, seeing him lift his head up slowly "I..I'm fine...Just exhausted.." His eyes fell shut and I nodded slowly. Seokjin-hyung had snapped out of his 'I'm gonna stare at the full moon' phase and he turned to look at me "I wonder where Hoseok is...We all heard him, he is extremely loud as we all know. I'm sure he's fine...Just like Joon, who probably passed his test..." 

He let out a huge yawn and he rubbed his head, his hair going all over the place "I have to wait all the way to tomorrow for food...God I could eat a horse right now" He laughed slightly and I smiled softly. Seokjin got up and he sat next to Yoongi "You're sleeping the wrong way...let me move the pillow for you.." He picked up the pillow and he slowly lifted Yoongi's head up, frowning as he saw the cut on his neck

"Weird..." Yoongi frowned in his sleep but his eyes snapped open just as Seokjin touched his neck "leave me alone hyung"He said as he sat up Seokjin frowned and sighed"Sorry Yoongi....what is that on your neck?" Yoongi shook his head and turned away "it's nothing." Seokjin furrowed his brows and he stared at Yoongi "it's obviously something, so what is it?" Yoongi shoved him away, pushing him to the floor "It's nothing, so shut up hyung!" Seokjin got up and he looked like a crazed dog "Don't you dare push me, I'm your hyung!" He yelled at him, almost growling at him. 

I watched in horror and Taehyung stood between them before they did something they regretted "Hyungs, stop! you're acting like children, Seokjin-hyung, he obviously doesn't want to talk about, so stop pressuring him! Yoongi-hyung, don't push him, that's rude!" Taehyung yelled at them both and they both nodded sadly "Sorry hyung...didn't mean to push you..." Seokjin smiled sadly at him and sighed "It's okay..I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have kept asking you.." Yoongi nodded slowly and he stood up, walking over to the small window "The full moon's beautiful tonight..." Seokjin said, looking deep in a daydream.

I tilted my head at him confused and I looked at Taehyung and Jungkook, who were looking as confused as me. They both shrugged at me and they both sat next to me "Looks like you're not having a test today hyung" Jungkook said, sitting to my right. I nodded and I leaned on him with a sigh "Well maybe they've stopped doing tests and they're gonna continue them tomorrow?" Taehyung said, looking at the door, as if someone was about to burst through it.

"Let's hope so, I'm knackered..." Jungkook said, yawning as he covered his nose "Why, you haven't done anything today Kookie" I laughed softly and he chuckled "Well existing is tiring" He said, putting his arm around me "Can agree" I heard Yoongi-hyung mumble as he lied face first into his pillow "We all know you'd agree hyung, you want to be a rock as your future self" I said, laughing with the others 

"Well even if he was a rock I'd still take him around with me to see pretty places" Taehyung said, making Yoongi-hyung groan "You'd probably drop me into a river and lose me in with a bunch of other rocks" Taehyung nodded and laughed "Actually yeah, I would probably do that" His smile faded as he thought of something dark and I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He blinked and looked at me, putting on a smile for me.

I smiled at him for a second before I opened my mouth for a huge yawn. Taehyung chuckled softly and he yawned too, bursting into laughter "Oh, you're making me yawn too!" We both laughed and he brushed his hair back. Suddenly the door opened and somebody got pushed inside before it got locked again. Hoseok groaned in pain and I stood up, walking over to him. I gasped, seeing he was clutching tightly onto a small puppet which was fashioned to look exactly like him, heart smile and all 

"Are you alright hyung?" His eyes opened to look at me and he screamed "Am I that ugly?" I said jokingly, holding my hand out to help him to his feet. He grabbed it and he started at his hand, looking as if he had just discovered he actually had a hand "What's up hyung?" I asked. He didn't respond and I pulled him to his feet "I...I need to rest...I think I got a concussion or something...hallucinations...oh god..." 

he started mumbling to himself and he hurried to his bed. Yoongi watched him as he climbed the ladder to get on the bed above him and Hoseok held the puppet close to him as if his life depended on it "Hope, what's wrong..?" Yoongi was standing up and he could just about reach the height to see Hoseok _I wouldn't even try to do that_ "I..I'm fine hyung.." Hoseok said, sitting against the wall. Yoongi nodded and he frowned, noticing he was swaying slightly. 

He suddenly lost balance and he fell to the ground, landing on his butt "Oww my pride...." He said, cringing. He held his head in his hands and he groaned quietly "are you alright Yoongi...?" He nodded slowly and he gave us a weak smile "I..I'm fine." I could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't and Seokjin nodded slowly, walking to the corner of the room to collapse onto his mattress.

I looked up at Hoseok and I frowned, seeing him holding his knees and he was shaking "Hyung, what's wrong?" I walked over and I climbed up the ladder, crawling down the bed towards him. He didn't respond and I pulled him in for a hug. He melted into my arms and he hid his face in my neck "It's okay hyung..." _I don't know why I'm comforting him, but I know he needs it._

I looked over at Jungkook and Taehyung and Jungkook was mumbling something quietly, looking as if he was panicking. Tae put his arms around him and Jungkook calmed down almost instantly. Hoseok suddenly sighed softly and he went limp in my arms. I looked at him and he was fast asleep, his lips pursed into a frown. I gently pushed him away from me and I rested his head against his pillow "Sleep well hyung..."


	6. White As Snow

~Taehyung's POV~

"What do you think will happen to us..? you're probably not gonna get taken away because Jimin-hyung wasn't, so will we all go together...?" Jungkook asked, putting his arm around my waist. I shrugged and I rested my head on his shoulder "I think we're gonna go together, which will be okay, because then we have each other!" I said, attempting to cheer him up. He sighed softly and nodded

"if you say so hyung...Hey, Yoongi-hyung, why do you look so pale?" Jungkook asked, leaning over his shoulder. I turned to look at Yoongi and I cringed at how ill he looked "are you sick? you look really ill.." Yoongi shrugged slightly and he moved his mouth as little as possible "I..I'm fine..Just tired..." I nodded in understanding and I swung my head around when I heard the door open "Owww" Namjoon fell to the ground and I rushed to help him up. 

I stared at him in shock as he looked up at me and he looked confused "Tae, what's wrong?" I pointed to his head and I gulped in shock "Your hair...it's as white as snow..." He gasped and he gripped his hair "Wait, what?! my hair's suddenly white?!" I helped him to his feet and everyone stared at him, except Seokjin hyung who was fast asleep in the corner of the room "What happened to you?" He walked over to his bed next to mine and he sat down with a sigh

"Well they had me find this book but when I found it I dropped it and I ran out of time..then they injected me with this liquid and now my hairs white!" Jimin sat down next to Namjoon and I sat the other side "Who knows, maybe you're Elsa and now you can control ice" Jimin said, making everyone laugh "Yeah, I doubt it Jimin, but thanks for trying to help" Namjoon-hyung said with a soft smile 

"Well tomorrow when I go to the bathrooms I can see myself in the mirror, so I can see if I look good with white hair" He chuckled slightly and I rolled my eyes "You always look good hyung" I said, making Jungkook pipe up and say "Preach" making Namjoon laugh and his cheeks flushed pink "Ah, thanks guys..." I nodded and I watched as he puffed up his pillow "I'm gonna sleep now, can you get off my bed? thanks" we both stood up and I sat down on my bed opposite him 

"Goodnight Joonie-hyung" Jungkook said, watching too as Namjoon climbed under the covers and he shut his eyes "well, what now? should we sleep too?" Jimin asked, looking at us. I shook my head and I sighed "Let's stay awake for a little while longer, just in case they just take longer to take us to these 'tests' then we'll be ready..." They both nodded slowly and I lied down on my bed. Jimin walked over to Seokjin hyung's bed and he climbed the ladder slowly "I'll just wait up here..." Jungkook walked over to me and he climbed up the ladder 

"I guess I'll stay up here too" he said, dangling his legs over the side. I smiled and I pulled them harshly, making him curse as he held on tight as he dangled from the bed railing "What was that for hyung?!" I laughed and he dropped down, sighing "That's why you don't hang your legs over the edge. It's dangerous" He rolled his eyes and he climbed back up "Yeah, it's dangerous being in the bed above you" I watched the mattress dip and I lifted my leg to kick him 

"Hyung, don't. you. dare" Jungkook said, hanging his hand down to flip me off "Awww, what gave it away?" I pushed his hand away with a smile and I chuckled as a head of hair popped over the edge of the bed "I can hear your sheets move, and I know what it sounds like when you try to kick me." Jungkook smirked at me and I rolled my eyes "You're too smart for me now, however will I prank you now..?" I said, sitting up and messing with my hair "There's always the option of NOT pranking me, I know, it's a foreign concept to you hyung" 

I scoffed and I turned to look at him, smiling at him fondly "Then again, you're from a differnt planet cause your personality is so weird, you really are an alien" My smile faded and I turned away _I hate being called alien...it's what...He...would call me, but I can't help who I am, I'm just quirky..._ "What did you just call Tae, Jungkook?" Jimin called from across the room. I could tell from his tone he was mad and I sighed "I-I'm sorry hyung, I didn't mean it..I forgot for a moment..." I turned to look at him and I saw true concern written all over his face, and his eyes were glassy like he was about to start crying.

"It's okay Kookie, I forgive you..don't cry.." A tear dropped onto the ground and I patted the mattress next to me, indicating that he could sit next to me. He disappeared for a moment and then he jumped down, plopping down on the bed next to me "Shh, don't cry Kook.." I put an arm around him and I wiped his tears away "O-Okay hyung ..I'm sorry" I shook my head and I put my hand over his mouth "It's fine Jungkook, shut up about it" I laughed and he chuckled softly

"Alright, alright I'll drop it, otherwise we'll wake the others" I nodded and I looked over at Jimin, who was watching us with a small smile "Well done for apologising Jungkook" He smiled a huge bunny smile and I chuckled "Thank you hyung" Jimin smiled and I looked at Namjoon-hyung, who had a frown on his face and his hands were gripping his hair, close to pulling it out

"I wonder what's happened to Joon-hyungs hair...? Maybe he is Elsa, who knows?" I said, making Jungkook chuckle slightly "I mean that'd be really cool" I looked at him and he giggled "Pun not intended" I laughed and I hit his shoulder "Yeah, as if. You're way too close to Jin-hyung, I think he's brainwashed you into his pun and dad jokes" Jungkook rolled his eyes and Seokjin moaned slightly in his sleep, rolling over "Oh no, the beast may have awoken, quick, pretend to be asleep!" I shut my eyes and I flopped onto my side "uh, hyung? he's not gonna wake up" I didn't move and Jungkook sighed "Well, okay hyung. I'll be on my bed, goodnight I guess"


	7. Hide and Seek

-Jeongguk's POV-

"The last three, come with me" A guard said, opening the door. I jumped down off the bed to my feet and I bit my lip, looking at the others "Hurry up" We all rushed over to him and he walked down the long hallways "What will happen to us Jimin-hyung...?" I asked, slowing down slightly so I could walk with him "I'm not sure kook, but I'm sure we'll be fine, right Tae?" Jimin asked, looking at Taehyung expectantly "uh, yeah, we'll be okay" he said, sounding unsure. I gulped and I walked slightly faster to keep up with the man "do the others even know we're gone...? they were all asleep..." Jimin said quietly, a frown set on his usually happy face

Taehyung turned to look at us and he looked like he was about to say something but before he could the guard walked into this dark room. When we all followed him inside he quickly walked out and he locked the doors "uh, why is it so dark in here..?" I asked, shaking as I wrapped my arms around myself "Are you scared of the dark Jungkook...?" Tae-hyung asked, looking at me. I nodded slowly and he put his arms around my tense body "T-Thanks hyung.." I said quietly

Suddenly a speaker above us crackled to life and we jumped "Welcome, Mr Kim, Mr Park, and Mr Jeon, this is today's test for you. Your task is to survive 15 minutes while you hide in this hall of junk. The seekers are equipped with flashlights, and if you get shone with one you're out of the game. Time starts...now" a beep rang out and Tae-hyung pulled away from me "Let's hide I guess?" he said, moving to walk away. Jimin-hyung and I nodded in unison and we ran off

"Hey, I see a flashlight ahead, hide!" Jimin said quietly, pulling us behind a box. I held my breath as the light passed by us and I let it out as it walked away "okay, let's go" I said, stepping out from behind the box "alright, let's see if we can hide in a corner, then we might survive long enough" Tae said, looking around. I nodded in agreement and we all headed off. 

There was a small yell of "Flashlight!" and I ran ahead, hoping the others would follow. I dived behind a box and I poked my head up, gasping when I saw Tae-hyung getting shone on with the light "Tae..!" Jimin called out, reaching his hand out to grab his friend "Got you" The seeker said, shining the light on Jimin. I watched in horror as he got dragged away "5 minutes left" the speaker said, making me gulp

"I guess I'm alone then.." I said, slowly coming out from behind where I was hiding and I sighed softly. I slowly sneaked around and I froze, seeing a flashlight facing away from me, only a few feet in front of me _if he turns around I'm dead..._ luckily he didn't turn around and I sneaked behind a cabinet, trying to calm my beating heart down.

I heard someone yell and I stiffened "Let him go!" I heard echo around the piles of junk "Jimin-hyung..?" I whispered, before I covered my mouth quickly. I went to go run towards the voice before I saw someone shine a light on me, revealing my shadow on the ground in front of me "Got you" a loud beep rang out and I turned around slowly. There was a seeker smirking at me and he grabbed my arm, pulling me through the piles of trash

We reached the middle of it all and I felt myself pale, seeing Tae-hyung and jimin-hyung being held still in like a circle type thing. I got dragged over to face Taehyung from a few feet away and I looked at them both "Let them both go! I can stay here and take it but let them go! please!" Jimin-hyung yelled, as he struggled to get away from the seeker behind him "Shut up" the seeker said, smacking him across the face. Tae and I gasped and Tae-hyung gulped, shaking his head "I-It's gonna be okay Jimin, don't worry about us.." He said, trying to keep his voice stable. I had a horrible feeling in my gut and I watched as a man walked up to us

"Unfortunately, you all failed. You had 3 minutes and 18 seconds left on the clock and you all got caught within 1 minute of each other. Unfortunately, this means now you have to get your punishment. Seekers, hold onto them" I watched as he stepped towards Tae-hyung, who was starting to shake from the fear "D-D-Don't hurt m-me.." he said quietly, flinching when the man pulled something out of his briefcase. I saw a glint of metal and Taehyung's eyes widened, I could see the intense fear in his eyes

"D-Don't kill m-" He cut himself off with a scream as the man drove something into his stomach. The seeker let go of him and he dropped to the floor, whimpering in pain "TAEHYUNG!!!" My mouth fell open as I watched the blood pool around him and I looked up, seeing Jimin elbow the seeker behind him and he ran to help his fallen friend. But as he passed the man, in one swift movement the knife was driven into his stomach, making him scream and fall on top of Taehyung "O-oh my god..." I muttered, not believing my eyes _this must be a bad dream, this can't be real.._

"N-N-No! please don't kill me, p-please!" I said, shaking as he turned to me. I stared at the dagger, which was drenched in blood. I glanced over at the two bodies on the floor and I watched in terror as he stepped towards me. I whimpered softly when he used the tip of the knife to turn my chin "P-Please don't kill me" I muttered, still whimpering. The man didn't say anything and he took the knife away, smirking slightly. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain and I let out a scream as the knife got driven upwards into my right lung. The seeker let go of me and I fell to the ground "O..Ow.." I tried taking deep breaths but every single one hurt a lot "H-Hyungs.." I cringed in pain as I sat up and I looked around, seeing the man and the seekers were gone 

I put my hand to my stomach and I nearly threw up seeing my own blood. I started coughing into my hand and I recoiled, seeing more blood. I slowly pushed myself towards my two hyungs and I pulled Jimin onto his back "J-Jimin.." Blood was trickling out of his mouth and his eyes were shut. His lips looked very blue and he had very very pale skin "H-Hyung, wake up.." I muttered, shaking his corpse "T-Taehyung" I moved around Jimin slowly and I shook Tae-hyungs shoulders "P-please wake up, d-don't leave me.." I wiped the sweat off my forehead and I gulped, shutting my eyes from the sudden bout of nausea 

"D-Don't leave me.." I took a deep breath even though it hurt and I let out a sob as I lifted up my shirt to see a gaping wound gushing blood everywhere. I started sobbing and I slowly brushed Jimin's hair out of his eyes. I shut my eyes as my tears dropped onto the ground to mix with the blood pooling around us. I looked down at my wrist and where there was usually the blue blood there was nothing, making me sob even more "I-I don't wanna die.." I said, tears running down my face 

The pain in my abdomen was unbearable and I lied down on my side, still crying "Jungkook..." I heard a faint voice say, it was high pitched and it sounded as if it was coming from everywhere and nowhere "J-Jimin hyung...?" I sat up again with a whimper and i looked over at Jimin, who was still as pale as before, and the blood running out of his mouth made him look like a vampire as it ran down either side of his face "Jungkookie..." once again the voice echoed and I looked around quickly "W-What happening...? A-Am I hallucinating...?" I sighed and I started crying again, lying down on my back. I held my hand to my stomach in an attempt to stop the blood flow but it was no use as it flowed even faster. 

My throat ran dry and I gasped for air to try to keep alive "Jungkookie.." there was a deeper voice, presumably Tae-hyung's voice and I held my breath "H-Hyungs..." My eyes tried to close but I held them open. I swear I saw a ghost kneeling next to me but it disappeared as fast as it came "H-hyungs..." I said weakly, holding my hand out thinking I saw their faces. I let out a soft sigh as I finally gave up and my hand fell down to my side as my eyes shut slowly "H-Hurts..." I muttered as my final words before I fell unconscious  
  


~ ~ ~

"Jungkook, please, I don't want to lose you" My eyes snapped open to someone shaking my shoulders and I sat up instantly "oh thank god!" Someone threw their arms around me and I screamed, looking down at myself "I'm a ghost! I'm supposed to be dead!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. Whoever was holding me audibly gulped and I turned to look at him "J-Jimin-hyung?! I saw you die, I watched you get stabbed! you're a ghost too...? Where's Tae-hyung?" I asked, examining the elder "I-I'm here Kook" I turned around to see Tae-hyung sitting next to his corpse, a frown set on his face 

"H..How are you both ghosts too?!" I screamed again and I cringed, a sharp pain in my lung when I breathed in "Ow.." I fell to my knees and I looked at my corpse. I slowly lifted up my corpses shirt and I bit my lip, seeing the blood already start to dry onto my skin. Tae-hyung lifted up his own corpses shirt too and he looked away quickly, seeing the scars lining his skin in the shape of a heart next to the wound "Y-You're taking to this way too quickly hyungs, like, why are we ghosts?! this makes no sense!" I cringed again at the sudden pain and Jimin-hyung walked over to me "What's wrong kook? why do you look so pained?" He sat down next to me and I sighed 

"H..He stabbed me in the lung, it really hurts to breath, even when I'm dead..." Jimin put his arms around me again and Taehyung sighed "Well, we're dead. We're never gonna see the others again, and my last words were 'Don't kill me' which definitely worked. Now our bodies are gonna get thrown in the trash and our hyungs will forget about us. What a wonderful day" my face crumpled at the thought of being forgotten and I started crying again 

"Oh come on Tae, you don't know we'll be forgotten! We might wake up tomorrow after it being a horrible dream you never know," Jimin rubbed my back as I sobbed into his ethereal chest and He sighed heavily "Shh, Jungkook, don't listen to Tae. None of us will be forgotten, because we still have each other to remember us. Tae, why don't you try to find the other hyungs?" Tae shrugged and he stood up, walking towards the door in the distance. As he stepped further away I covered my mouth as I gagged and Jimin gagged too "oh m-my head.." Tae fell to the ground and I held my head as it started throbbing "T-Tae, come back" Jimin croaked out. Tae pushed himself to his feet and he walked back towards us. 

As he got closer the throbbing faded and I let out a sigh of relief, my tears drying on my cheeks "W-What happened..? when you went far away we all were affected as if we couldn't be apart from each other...that's weird.." I said, shuffling away from Jimin "I don't know...Let's just stay together, who knows what'll happen if we go too far apart..." Jimin said, standing up and brushing his ghostly clothes down 

"Listen, we'll be fine. Don't panic, then we won't think straight. So to recap. We're dead, all stabbed with the same knife. Jungkook was the slowest and he can't breathe properly cause of his lung, actually why does it hurt? we don't have to breathe, we're ghosts. Maybe it's just a reflex thing...Anyway, we're ghosts. If one of us strays too far then we all get this kind of headache so it's best if we stay together. That's all we know so far.." Jimin said, looking at the both of us

"Makes sense- wait who are you?" I said, frowning as a tall man walked over to us. He didn't look at us and he roughly picked up our corpses. I flinched as my head got banged against his back as he draped me over his shoulder and Jimin held his arm, which was being crushed under Taehyung "Hey, stop handing our bodies so roughly!" Taehyung yelled out, seeing the pain in both our faces "Come with me little ghosties" The guy said, making me involuntary shiver 

We followed him through the hallways and I clung to Jimin-hyung like a koala. Tahyung slumped ahead of us slowly and we entered a small room, similar to our other dorm with our hyungs but it only had a bunk bed and another normal bed "You shall be staying here from now on. Good luck getting sleep" He dropped our bodies on the bed and mine dropped onto the floor, making me yelp slightly "ow my neck.." I rubbed it slowly and the man walked towards the door "I'd stay near your bodies if I were you" He said, before he walked out the room.

I bent down and I gently picked up my body. I placed it onto the other bed and Taehyung took his corpse off Jimins "Did he get any of your scars?" Jimin asked, sighing "nope..well, what now..?" Tae said, looking at the both of us "I don't know..wait till morning I guess, then maybe we can see our hyungs?" I suggested. They both shrugged and nodded "sounds good..well, time to watch the night go by.." 


	8. Addicted

~The Next Day~

~Yoongi's POV~

I felt like shit, even after a full nights sleep. My throat hurt to speak, and my stomach had a need for not food, but blood. It terrified me, I was turned into a vampire! So I'm undead now, and I have an urge to suck my fellow prisoners dry of their blood. I gulped slowly and I slowly sat up "Wait, where are the others?!" Seokjin said, looking around "They went to tests after we all fell asleep and they never came back.." Namjoon said, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked over at Hoseok and he was rocking himself, rolling back and forth, holding the strange puppet of himself close to his chest

"Let's hope they're okay...How did everyone sleep..?" Seokjin-hyung asked, standing up and stretching "I slept alright I guess...Yoongi-hyung, how did you sleep? And Seokjin-hyung?" Namjoon asked, looking at me. I didn't say anything and I shrugged. Seokjin sighed softly and he looked at us"I slept okay, had a small nightmare though.." he said, brushing his hair back "I-I had a really bad nightmare.." Hoseok said sadly "Aww, I'm sorry Seok-ah.." I lied back down and I stared at the small window in our huge cell, shining a small ray of sunlight onto the ground 

"Everyone get up, head to the bathrooms. You have 10 minutes to get clean and then go to the canteen" The door opened for a moment for a guard to tell us what to do and I slowly got to my feet "Great, now I can finally see my white hair" We all walked out of the room and I lagged behind slightly because I was so weak and I slowly brushed my hair back as we walked into the washrooms. Seokjin and Namjoon went straight to the showers and I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

I gasped, seeing nothing in the mirror. I looked down at myself then back up at the mirror and I stared at it _I wasn't showing up in the mirror...oh god, I can't let the others see this, I can't let them know I'm a vampire_ I heard Namjoon's shower turn off and I quickly stepped out of the view of the mirror, seeing Namjoon walk out of his cubicle, in his uniform again. His white hair was dripping wet and he walked towards the mirror "Jesus, I DO look like Elsa. Wonder if I'll get any ice powers now" he laughed to himself and he walked over to get a towel. I decided to not have a shower and I walked towards the canteen, the smell of food now making me sick instead of hungry.

When I walked over to our table I noticed 6 plates waiting, presumably I was the one without food. Looking over at the counter there were sausages and beans, cereal, toast and juice. I sighed and I sat down, moving my hand to my neck to feel the teeth marks "Ow.." I looked up when I heard someone walk in and I pulled my collar up "Oh, Hey Yoongi. Why don't you have a plate?" I shrugged and I looked up at Seokjin-hyung, who was eyeing the sausages hungrily. My eyes travelled down to his neck and I bit my lip, seeing the blood veins in his neck 

"oh, good morning hyungs!" Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook all walked into the canteen and I raised my eyebrows "oh, you guys are alive! where did you go last night? what happened..?" The three youngest looked uncomfortable and they sat down "They moved us to another dorm.." Jungkook muttered, looking over at the food. 

Jimin moved to sit next to me and I looked away, smelling the blood flowing around his body "Min Yoongi, come with me" I looked up to see a guard and I slowly got up to my feet. I walked over to him and he lead me down the hallway. We passed many different doors and then he pushed me inside a door. The door locked and the room was dark. My eyes adjusted quickly but a small lightbulb lit up in the middle of the room, revealing someone tied down in a chair with his head bowed down

"H..Hello..?" I asked softly. The man lifted his head and we both gasped "H-Hyunjin?" "Yoongi..?" I gulped and I moved towards him "I-I thought you were dead..the police said you were dead...please help me Yoongi, t..they tortured me.." When he lifted his head up I gasped, seeing a small cut on his neck, blood seeping out of it. I gulped and I looked away

"I-I'm sorry Hyunjin, I can't.." I suddenly felt two of my teeth snap out of my mouth and I caught them in my hand. As I moved my mouth up I felt two fangs and I gasped softly "Y-Yoongi..?" The scent of the blood hit my nose and I growled softly, loosing control over myself at the smell "Blood.." I said quietly, slowly stepping towards my best friend "Y-Yoongi, what are you doing? Wha-" He cut himself off with a scream as I licked up the blood dripping from his neck and I inserted my fangs into his neck, hitting the blood vessels "Mhmm..fresh.." I muttered, drinking as much blood as I could

My brain felt fuzzy and it felt euphoric drinking human blood for the first time. As the blood flowed down my throat to my stomach I instantly felt a lot better but I was extremely greedy and I started drinking much more than I needed. I was a messy drinker and blood splurted down his neck as he let out screams and sobs "Yoongi, stop!" Hyunjin tried to push me away but my fangs were so deep I wouldn't budge.

Eventually his sobs turned to nothing and I felt him go limp next to me. I pulled my fangs out and I wiped my mouth, smiling evilly at the sweet taste of his blood. I stared at Hyunjin and I frowned, seeing he wasn't moving. I held my hand to his chest and I let out a small scream "oh god, no what have I done! I'm a monster!" I put my hands to my mouth as I stared at my best friends corpse and suddenly the door opened. 

A guard dragged me down the hallway and he pushed me outside to the courtyard, making me scream in pain as I came into the sunlight. I ran to the covered patio and I let a sigh of relief. I held my head in my hands and I started crying softly "I-i'm a monster..I just killed my best friend..I've known him all my life and I killed him!" I felt the tears run down my cheeks and I looked up, seeing the door open. I quickly gathered myself and I wiped my tears away, seeing everyone else walk outside

"Oh, hey hyung. They must've brought you outside earlier for some reason" Taehyung said as he sat down next to me. I nodded and shrugged and I looked over at Hoseok and Namjoon who were chasing each other around the courtyard "How was breakfast..?" I asked, looking up at Seokjin-hyung "it was delicious, they let me have three sausages today! You didn't get to have anything though, maybe you might have something tomorrow?"

I shrugged and I thought back to only 10 minutes ago _I already craved more blood, I feel like I'm addicted to it.._ "Hey, wanna hear a construction joke?" Seokjin said, making me roll my eyes "Sure, hyung" Jungkook said, watching Hoseok and Namjoon fall to the ground and stare at the clouds 

"Sorry, it's a work in progress" Tae, Jungkook and I groaned and Jimin giggled slightly "how is that funny Jimin?" I said, looking at him "Well, my wall of humor is so low it's underground" When he said that my horrible mood disappeared and I started laughing softly, before the others joined in and I started laughing loudly, even louder than Jin-hyung. 

My sides started hurting and Taehyung accidentally pushed me off the bench, making me screech in shock "Tae!" My eyes widened and I held my hand out and just before my head hit the ground Taehyung grabbed my hand and I let out a gasp "Y..You caught me" I breathed out as he pulled me back up "Of course I caught you. I'll never just let you fall, I've always got your back hyung, no matter what" He gave me this big boxy smile and I looked at him apathetically _he's always got my back no matter what, huh? maybe being a vampire won't be so bad.._


	9. Sunlight

~Jimin's POV~

I let out a yawn as I brushed my hair back and Seokjin-hyung turned to me "did you not sleep well?" he asked innocently, not knowing that the three of us had spent last night sitting in each other's ghostly arms "we had a rough night.." I said vaguely, not wanting to reveal too much "oh, okay then. What happened to you three last night? Tell us every single detail" he said, leaning forward curiously.

I felt the colour drain from my face and I glanced at Tae and Jungkook "uh, we just had to play hide and seek, it wasn't very exciting. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.." Tae said slowly as he turned to look at Hoseok and Namjoon-hyung sitting on the ground looking at the bright sun "But surely something interesting must've happened, I mean you got taken to a different dorm.." Yoongi-hyung said quietly, as he leaned away from the sun which was slowly moving into view above us as time passed "Nothing happened hyung, please drop it..." Jungkook said as he attempted to keep his voice stable. 

Yoongi frowned and he looked me straight in the eyes, and I fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling as if he was staring right into my brain "Alright hyungs, you're making them uncomfortable. They can tell us when they're ready" Namjoon-hyung said as he approached us, his white hair bouncing on his head as he walked "Oh, you two are back" Seokjin-hyung said, completely ignoring what Namjoon said.

Hoseok-hyung sat down next to Taehyung, clutching his puppet closely as he turned to look at us all and I frowned, watching him frown for a second as he stared at the table, then he put on a fake smile, looking up at me and everyone else. I could tell it was fake because I noticed his eyes were slightly watery

"What did you have for breakfast Yoongi? You were taken away before we could have anything. Were you not hungry?" Seokjin asked, turning to Yoongi-hyung "I uh..wasn't hungry, no. Don't worry about me, I'm not starving myself.." He said slowly, staring at the table "Hmm, Alright then. Joon, Hoseok, you both okay?" Seokjin asked, turning to them both "Yeah, we're fine hyung. We were just cloudgazing for a bit. Hoseok-hyung said he found a detailed wolf in the sky but I couldn't see it so he was probably lying" Namjoon-hyung said chuckling softly

"You're just blind, it was right in front of you! Honestly, even my puppet could see it, and he has wooden eyes!" Hoseok said, holding up his puppet dramatically as he laughed loudly "Why do you even have that puppet hyung?" Jungkook asked, turning to him "uh...They gave it to me and I like it.." His smile faded and he looked down at his puppet. I noticed him starting to shake slightly and I frowned"Are you okay hyung?" I asked, making him blink and look at me "I'm fine Jimin-ah." I sighed and nodded slowly, not believing him and Yoongi-hyung spoke up "It's free time isn't it? I'm gonna go back inside now and probably head back to sleep cause I'm exhausted. See you later" He stood up and he rushed back inside, avoiding the sunlight shining on the grass.

I looked at the others and they all shrugged "That's Yoongi-hyung for you. I swear if he was sleeping beauty he'd probably kill any prince who would try to wake him up, he'd happily accept eternal rest." Taehyung said, chuckling "Yep, that's true. Anyone fancy a trip to the library? I wanna read that book they wanted me to find last night" Namjoon stood up and everyone shook their heads "No thanks Joon, I just wanna savour the sun. " Seokjin-hyung walked over to the grass and he sat down. Namjoon nodded and he looked at the rest of us "Anyone else coming?" We all shook our heads and he nodded, walking back into the prison 

I looked at the others and Jungkook leaned on my shoulder with a yawn "You tired?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded slowly and I smiled softly at him "I'm sure it was just a one night thing, we'll get some more sleep tonight Kook, don't worry" I whispered into his ear "but it was all the way till dawn, what if it does happen again? it's boring waiting all night.." He whispered to me. I sighed and I glanced at Tae "Well, let's see if we can get some extra sleep before the sun sets then.." I whispered, making him nod slowly "What are you two whispering about?" Hoseok-hyung asked, smiling at us

"Uh, it's nothing, Don't worry. What time is it hyung?" I asked, making him lean off the bench to see the clock back in the prison "uh...10:30, why?" I nodded and I looked up at the now clear sky "No reason. You okay Seokjin-hyung?" I asked, frowning when I saw Seokjin-hyung staring at the grass, not moving as if he was deep in thought "huh? oh i'm fine Jimin. Just thinking, that's all" he said, dropping his head back to look up at the sky "Okay, be careful" I said, chuckling slightly. 

Hoseok sighed and he stood up "Y'know what? I'm bored, so I'm gonna join Joon in the library. Have fun you three" He stood up and walked into the prison, forgetting his puppet laying abandoned on the table "hyung, you forgot your puppet!" Jungkook moved to touch it before Hoseok rushed over to him and grabbed it before he could take hold of it "D-Don't touch it" He muttered, before he rushed inside, suddenly looking scared again, like he did last night before we got taken away.

"Huh, wonder why he's so protective over that puppet" Taehyung wondered, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on the table "Who knows? Anyway, what exactly do you think happened last night?" Jungkook said, a frown set upon his face "well it's not like it's a theory of what happened, we all went through it. We...we got 'killed', we apparently turn into ghosts from dusk till dawn and we somehow are still breathing now" I said quietly, trying not to alert Jin-hyung "So, we're like undead..? but I can still breath, cause every time I do it's very painful.." Jungkook said sadly, making me sigh "I'm sorry Kook...Do you want a hug?" I asked softly. He thought for a moment then he nodded, turning to wrap his arms around me. I pulled him in for a hug and he buried his face into my neck 

"Hey, How come he only gets a hug from you? Gimmie a hug too Kookie" Taehyung whined as he crossed his arms, making us both laugh "Alright hyung, you get a hug too" Jungkook said, pulling away from me and standing up. He slowly walked around to Tae and he put his arms around him in a hug "Thank you kook-ah" He said, ruffling the youngers hair "My pleasure hyung, you're warm to hug. Hoseok-hyung is the best to hug though, he smells so nice" He said, making us both feign shock "You prefer Hoseok-hyung over me? I feel betrayed, don't you Jimin?" I nodded with him and Jungkook laughed softly, his face scrunching up into a bunny smile

"What are you lot smiling about?" Seokjin-hyung asked, walking over to us. His hair was all ruffled and he was panting, like he had been running "oh, it's nothing hyung. Why are you so sweaty and panty?" I asked, tilting my head "I just had a bit of a run around, a sudden burst of energy y'know?" He brushed his crazy hair back and he leaned against the table, panting loudly, similar to a dog "I don't know, but good on you hyung cause I know you normally hate exercise" I said, nodding slowly "Well, alright then, you do you I guess" Jungkook said, taking a sharp breath in 

"You alright Kook? you sound strained" He asked, turning to the youngest of us all with a concerned look "I'm okay hyung, don't worry" He said, not making eye contact "are you sure? We could take you to the medical bay if you'd li-" Jungkook sighed and cut him off "I'm fine hyung, please don't worry about me" He said sternly, making Seokjin flinch "O-Okay, sorry for pushing it..Like always, I keep pushing things.." He sighed and turned around, moving to walk away

"No hyung, it's not your fault, don't be sad" Tae said quickly, making Seokjin-hyung pause "But I keep making everyone upset.." He muttered sadly "It's okay hyung, you're just curious. Don't blame yourself, okay hyungie??" Tae said, standing up and putting his hand on the elders shoulder "uh...Okay..I'll try not to blame myself I guess.." Seokjin smiled sadly and he let out a soft sigh "Do or do not, there is no try hyung" Jungkook said in a yoda-like voice, making us all laugh "Heed the words of Yoda Seokjin-hyung, or else" I said jokingly, making everyone laugh even more "Alright I get it, goodness gracious. Next thing you know Darth Vader will come force-choke me. That'd be fun I guess, I like pain" Seokjin said, making me chuckle softly "Kinky"


End file.
